I'll See You Soon
by PirateChickxArrg
Summary: JxL, sorta.  This is just kind of my version of what I wish would have happenedJesse's thoughts during it all.  Pretty suckish, but hey!  I tried.  R&R!


Hallo! I haven't written a fanfic in quite a while it seems… so why het? Strange, I know, 'cause I always do slash. Well, I watched Bridge To Terabithia after avoiding watching it for so long. I thought it was going to be stupid. Well – guess what? I bawled my eyes out.

This is kind of my own version of what happened and what was running through Jesse's mind in certain scenes and what I wish would have happened.

**Pairing**: Jesse/Leslie

**Rating**: G, I believe

**Warning(s)**: May contain spoilers

Anyway… I haven't read the book, even though I plan to do so very, very soon. Therefore, this is all based off of the movie.

I hope you enjoy!

**I'll See You Soon**

Jesse often found himself staring at Leslie, and right now was one of those moments, as he handed her the small, shaggy black and white dog that he'd been holding for quite some time. He watched as her dark gray-blue eyes brightened, immediately hugging the dog to her chest, cooing over how cute he was. As she thanked him, leaning forward and wrapping her arm around him with slight difficulty, due to the dog between them, his smile only widened.

When they day ended, Prince Terrian having found the troll and seeking out it's weak spot, both were all smiles and laughs. Jesse allowed his eyes to wander the sky as a faint rumble of thunder was heard, and he looked over just in time to see Leslie pick up P.T. and cover her head. They both took off for the rope, the rain immediately starting to pour down on them.

After crossing the creek, they both headed off in their separate ways, but once again Jesse stopped and turned to watch Leslie run off. His eyes were slightly wide; lips parted, and mind reeling. The only thought on his mind was how beautiful she looked in that moment, straw blond hair plastered against her forehead, a grin on her mouth and Prince Terrian clutched to her side. For a moment he wished he could capture that very moment in a drawing.

He immediately let the thought disappear as she stopped and turned around, giving him somewhat of a shy smile, waving her hand. He returned a slightly weaker smile, the thought on his mind confusing him. All he wanted was to walk up to her place his hand on her cheek and press their lips together. He'd never kissed anyone before, so he quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to embarrass himself.

His eyes never left her as she turned around and started off again, even more wet than she had been before. He closed his eyes for a moment, before painfully turning around and heading in the other direction towards his house. When he got there, he immediately stripped off his clothes and put on some dry ones, grabbing his sketchbook and opening it to a clean page.

His hands immediately went to drawing, sketching lines here and there and when he finally finished it was nothing he wanted it to be. It turned out to be a more animated version, much like his other things, or Leslie, and not the real picture he'd wanted. A light sigh escaped his slightly parted lips and he shut the sketchbook, turning off the light and eventually drifting off to sleep.

_**-/-**_

The next day, when May Belle came racing up his stairs, phone in hand, wearing a grin and proclaiming that his girlfriend, he'd been working on the picture of Leslie and smiled slightly as he looked down at it, before taking the phone and hissing something along the lines of "she's not my girlfriend!"

When he finally got around to putting the phone to his face, he answered and was completely surprised to find that it wasn't who he had hoped it would be – but a fairly pleasant surprise. He raced down the stairs and pushed the door to his parents' room open, still holding the phone in his hand. "Mom?" he sighed softly as she sat up a bit, going on about the baby. Once he reassured her that the baby was fine, he asked if it would be all right for his teacher to take him on a field trip.

Said teacher just so happened to be the music teacher he had a crush on, therefore when he got in the car with her, glancing back at Leslie's house, he bit down on his lip slightly. This was his chance to finally be alone with his teacher… did he want to ruin it? As she asked him if he forgot something, he merely shook his head and smiled ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that whispered, _yes._

_**-/-**_

When they got back that evening he was no longer regretting making the decision not to invite Leslie along. He'd had a great time and he'd seen so many things – but the happiness faded the moment he walked into his house only to have his mother wrap him in a tight hug, crying that she was so worried. Immediately thinking he was in trouble for not explaining more about where he was going, he began explaining himself, but was cut off by a shrill –

"We thought you were dead!"

The thought chilled him, and he stepped back from them a bit, eyes widened. "Wh-what? _Dead? _What's going on?" he finally found his voice, a million questions filling his head. His eyes wandered to his father, eyes looking for an explanation. It was easy to tell his father was struggling with something, looking hesitant and trying to carefully choose his words.

"Jesse… your friends dead."

The first thing he thought to do was laugh. It was a joke. Nothing could kill Leslie, she was strong and brave… and… nothing could kill her, right? He took a deep breath, shaking his head from side to side. "No, you're lying." With that, he took off to his bedroom, trying desperately to hold back tears.

_**-/-**_

The next days were not easy. All he could do was regret. If only he would have invited her to come with them to the museum, that's all he would have had to do and she would still be with him. His heart was aching and his eyes were burning – but he would cry. He couldn't cry because then that would make it so real, but the raw pain was tearing him apart.

When they went to pay their respect the next morning, Leslie's father immediately wrapped him in a hug and it took everything and more than he had not to finally break down and cry. "She loved you, ya know…" the man said softly, finally releasing Jesse.

"I…" he choked out softly, eyes finally blurring with tears, and he turned and ran out of the house as fast as he could. He ran down the street and across the fields until he made it to the creek still overflowing with water. He looked up to see the snapped rope and bit his lip hard to keep a painful sob from escaping his throat. His eyes slowly settled on a fallen tree, creating a bridge across the creek.

Letting his eyes fall closed for a moment, he could clearly see Leslie walking across it, arms out to her side for balance and laughing softly telling him it was the bridge to Terabithia. Her foot slipped and he immediately caught her as she fell back against him. When he opened his eyes the vision immediately faded and he finally let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

Slowly, he walked over to the fallen tree and stepped onto it. As he made his way across, he stopped and closed his eyes once more, feeling that in the picture he'd created it was the exact place that she'd fallen and he caught her. He almost swore for a moment that he could fell her weight against him, a soft gasp escaping her throat as she whispered a soft, _Thank-you…_

He opened his eyes and hurried across, willing the images away. He couldn't handle them right now, he just couldn't. He shot off deeper into the forest and stopped just as he reached the tree house. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and yelled, "Why didn't you save her?" Just as he did, something caught the corner of his eye, and his breath caught in his throat. The Dark Lord?

He turned and ran as fast as he could in the other direction, and when he tripped he let out a soft, broken "No.." but was immediately reassured as his father told him it was alright and gathered him in his arms. That was his breaking point. His breath started coming out ragged as he let out strangled sobs, still trying to hold them back.

When they crossed the bridge, and started on their way back home, he stopped on the road from just a few days before, when it'd been raining, and he looked in the direction she'd been going. He could see her their for a moment, smiling shyly and waving her hand, holding Prince Terrian. "I wish I would've kissed her," he finally whispered and he could feel his father's sympathetic eyes on him.

For a fleeting moment he thought, _it must've been fate, that's why we ended like this, _but he immediately banished that thought with a quick shake of the head. "Bye, Leslie…" he whispered softly before turning and finally following after his father. It seemed to final for him and he didn't like that. He didn't like the thought that he would never see her again. "I'll see you soon…"

**A/N: Wow. That was way more suckish than I imagined possible. ;-;**

**STILL. Flames are definitely not appreciated. D:**


End file.
